


what's in a name

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Then tell me, what is your name?”And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but then  he can hear the small broken voice whisper “Jason Todd” And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_  
**what's in a name**   
_   


Title:  what's in a name  
 **Author:**[](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gogogadgetnerd**](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** DCU **  
Pairing:** Bruce/Jason  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning:**   slash and sex  
 **Summary:** _“ Then tell me, what is your name?”And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but then  he can hear the_ _small broken voice_ _whisper “Jason Todd” And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits._  
 **A/N:** this is for my [](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/au_bingo/) prompt 'prostitute' and yeah I kind of feel like I should expand on this or something. well if people ask then I will I guess. Comments are love. And today _is_ Valentines Day.  
 

Bruce blinks at the sight before him but it doesn't disappear; it's still there, and yeah had he been anyone else than maybe he might have even looked surprised. But right now he was supposed to be more concerned with having sex than the morals of who it was with. He watches closely disbelievingly as this boy who couldn't have been older than sixteen undoes his buttons for Bruce.

His movements are slow, sensual even, though Bruce's mind still mostly won't think that way about a child -mostly. And despite the boy's slow movements it's not long before Bruce has a lap full of him. He leans up against Bruce's suddenly much to thinly clothed chest and presses a soft kiss just under his chin. And Bruce shivers partly because it feels good but mostly because it feels _good_ and no kid his age should know how to do that.

“Who are you?” Bruce hisses slightly through gritted teeth because despite his usually exceptional self-restraint this kid seemed to know how to push his buttons.

“I can be anyone you want me to be,” the boy whispers softly, only that's not really true it's more like he breathes the words into Bruce's skin, it makes his whole body thrum with pleasure.

Bruce shakes his head to deny the boy's accusation and clear his quickly fogged brain because one of his hands gripped the boy's hip tightly. And later he would say it was because the boy was slowly rocking in his lap, and he wanted it to stop, but Bruce had never been very good at lying to him. “What's your name?” he asks the wall on the opposite side of the room, he still can't make eye contact with the kid.

“Hmm,” the boy leans his head against Bruce’s chest and hums slightly in what is supposed to be thought but serves only to stimulate Bruce's slowly budding arousal. “What do you want my name to be?” he asks Bruce’s chest.

“What is your real name?” Bruce asks again hardening his glare at the wall.

“C'mon Bruce please, fuck me already, I need this.” the boy wines softly pressing his small hardened member against Bruce's thigh with the barest of whimpers.

“Don't,” Bruce growls out in warning and the kid seems mildly put off before covering it up with a smirk that didn't seem nearly as confident as the boy really was.

Slowly the boy slides off of Bruce's lap and goes straight for scotch on the table across the room. He takes a swig from the bottle before making his way back over to Bruce his demeanor changed from submissive to defensive in one fluid motion, like switching gears.

“So if you're not going to have sex with me. Than what's the point in us being here?” he asks smirk playful eyes hard and accusatory.

“Apparently your employer seemed to think I'd like this.” Bruce waves his hand vaguely around the room to symbolize their situation.

“You say the word employer like I'm getting payed for this shit.” the kids spits vehemently at the ground. 

And yeah Bruce suddenly wants to rip out Regal Corps. lungs out. The whole reason he was in this situation was because they were trying to do business with him and thought the best was to bribe him was with pedophilia.

“If you're not getting paid then why do this?” Bruce asks and he knows he probably shouldn't be asking questions like this only he can't help but be curious.

“What else is there for me?” the kid asks eyes never leaving the floor “Besides it's not like they're just going to let me leave.” Bruce doesn't ask who 'they' is he's got a pretty good idea who 'they' are already.

“You could come with me.” Bruce suggests softly and he forces himself to make eye contact with the boy before him. Surprised and slightly frightened blue eyes stare back at him, and for a moment just before the kid looks away Bruce thinks he's sees a flash of gold.

“Why would you do something stupid like that, you don't even know me.”

“Then tell me, what is your name?”

And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but then  he can hear the small broken voice whisper “Jason Todd” And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits. 

 


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On nights when things get really bad, Jason goes to what he's sure people called a 'happy place'. Which just so happened to be his sixth birthday

**Title:** happy birthday  
 **Author:** gogogadgetnerd  
 **Fandom:** DCU  
 **Pairing:** Bruce/Jason  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning:** none  
 **Summary:** On nights when things get really bad, Jason goes to what he's sure people called a 'happy place'. Which just so happened to be his sixth birthday  
 **A/N:** this is for my 100_tales prompt 'birthday' it succeeds what's in a name an au hooker!jason fic I wrote for my au_bingo table. People seemed to like it so I figured I continue, enjoy!

Jason thinks it's ironic that the same day he escapes is also the very same day he was taken. He also thinks that irony is one cruel son of a bitch because this day happens to be his birthday. Though he's stopped celebrating it a long time ago, the day has lost all meaning to him, he can't help but think that maybe it means something. But then Jason was never really one for any of that fate or destiny crap, so maybe this is more like a coincidence.

On nights when things get really bad, Jason goes to what he's sure people called a 'happy place'. Which just so happened to be his sixth birthday. It's hot outside and his mom lets him play with sparklers, his cake is chocolate and when he blows on the candles he gets icing all over his chin. His mom laughs and Jason's pretty sure he laughed to.

He doesn't try to think of what happens after that, preferring to stay on the lighter happier side of that memory. But even now, he can remember the yelling, angry bad words that his mother says are ugly and he should never say them. Jason's crying because it knows it must be his fault.

He was born, as his mother put it, special. His father hated whenever he showed how special he was and Jason doesn't mean to do it but it happens anyway, he's never been great at controlling it. He swears it was an accident but his father doesn't seem to care.

Jason shakes his head slightly as though this would dispel the bad memory and focuses instead on the strips of white disappearing and reappearing on the gravel under the car. He's anxious excited and happy all at the same time, and he works hard to conceal it all. He's not sure whether or not he can trust Bruce, but he figures anything is better than going back.

Somehow Jason thinks that it doesn't matter how he stoic he makes his features Bruce can probably tell exactly what Jason's feeling which doesn't help his emotional state at all. Now there are tears streaming down Jason's cheeks and he's shaking with the effort to reign in his sobs. It makes Jason mad that he succumbs to his tears, in front of Bruce no less, which only seems to fuel his desire to completely breakdown, needless to say this doesn't help his situation at all.

It takes Jason longer than he would have liked to realize that they've stopped driving and that Bruce his holding him but Jason isn't really focused on anything except the whirlwind that was going on in is his head and behind his chest.

"Hey birthday Jay!" she chuckles slightly wiping icing from under the small boy's chin.

Jason cries harder.


	3. In my mind's eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred offers to make Jason a snack which, if you were fluent in Alfred, meant 'Welcome to the family'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third fic in my hooker!jason au Birthday precedes this one. It's also a fill for my 100_tales table prompt 'thought'. I mostly wrote this because I love Alfred and almost never get to write for him. I'm hoping to use him a lot more cause he's snarky and lovable. Mentions of Dick who I'm also hoping to use later

Alfred would have liked to say that upon Bruce's return he was surprised to find Jason with him, only Bruce seemed to have a thing for taking boys in from off the streets. And Alfred can remember another young boy, Dick was his name, who was all bright smiles and all but radiated sunshine. Dick could brighten up any room whether he meant it or not and so strong was his power that Alfred found himself smiling at his memory.

Though Jason seemed to be the complete opposite of Dick, he was far more sullen. Dark circles hung around dull eyes that darted suspiciously around the manor. He shook ever so slightly and seemed to think everything around him was going to attack at any given moment. Although had he been anyone else Alfred might have missed this completely, but over the years he had grown accustomed to silently watching.

Alfred wouldn't pretend to have any idea what this boy had gone through or what he'd done, but none of that really mattered because he was here now and part of there deranged little family. At least now the boy had a fighting chance.

Alfred clears his throat to gain both Bruce and Jason's attention, the latter nearly jumping out of his skin, Bruce it seemed, had known Alfred was there the whole time. Alfred offers to make Jason a snack which, if you were fluent in Alfred, meant 'Welcome to the family'.

Jason nods jerkily as a response and mutters something that only Bruce can hear. Alfred's not sure what it is but it makes Bruce smile for the first time in what feels like forever.

Alfred thinks that he might really grow to like Jason.


	4. It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't like the vibes he's getting from this Dick guy, he's so damn happy. Dick's aura is to fucking yellow, Jason hates him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my 100_tales table prompt 'jealousy'. But I mostly wrote it cause I love Dick and I wanted him to show up already. So yeah he shows up in this chapter and Jason's all on edge casue he thinks Dick's trying to make a move on his man. LOL enjoy. This is the fourth in my hooker!jason au the previous one is 'In My Mind's Eye'.

Jason's not sure who this Dick guy is, but when Alfred mentions that the guy is coming to visit that immediately puts him on edge. Alfred notices it first, Jason doesn't eat breakfast, he eats two bites and stares at his plate disconcertingly. Bruce notices it a little later, the nervous clenching of his jaw, and the way Jason can't seem to sit still. Neither of them say anything of course, but now Bruce thinks it might not be best if his boys met.

Dick shows up a little after lunch is served all bright smiles and warm greetings. Bruce isn't sure whether he should be surprised that Dick already knows about Jason, he taught Dick all he knows, he decides on relieved and slightly suspicious.

"Can I see him?" Dick asks and he seems curious that's all and Bruce can't really see the harm so he shrugs slightly and motions towards the kitchen where Jason is sitting alone.

Jason doesn't seem amused at all when Dick walks in, and when the other holds out his hand and tells Jason his name it Dick, Jason doesn't shake it. He stares at the hand silently and amuses himself by counting the seconds it takes for Dick to lower his hand. But Dick, it seems, is undeterred and he sits down across the table from Jason still smiling. Jason doesn't like the vibes he's getting from this Dick guy, he's so damn happy.

Dick's aura is to fucking yellow, Jason hates him already.

"You use to live here," it's not a question and Jason kind of hopes that Dick will get the question and stop with the damn smiling. It kind of works, in the sense that Dick does seem more business and less smiley but he's still smiling.

"Yeah, Bruce was well is like a dad to me." Dick says looking directly at Jason, it seems like he wants to ask if Jason's relationship with Bruce is the same but doesn't want to put it in words. Jason however doesn't seem all that adverse to the direct approach.

"I've had enough 'dads' to never want another one." Jason mutters bitterly and at Dick's slightly questioning look, he decides to elaborate. "You'd be surprised how many guys get off on fucking a twelve year old who call them daddy." Dick looks extremely uncomfortable sitting there and Jason smirks, all to happy at the missing smile. "You could always tell which ones actually had kids, and the ones that didn't."

"Jason," Dick says softly smiling ever so slightly, and Jason would have liked to wipe that patronizing smile right off the other's face. He didn't need anyone's pity, least of all Dick's.

And really it's not all that surprising when Alfred chooses that precise moment to enter the kitchen, tray of tea and cookies in hand, he always did have a knack for knowing right when to show up. Jason is not all that adverse to Alfred's entrance, really, sure he would have liked thirty more seconds alone with Dick, but Jason kind of liked having Alfred around the man's presence was comforting to say the least.

"Sorry Alfred, I'll have to take a rain check on that tea." Dick grabs a cookie and offers one last smile before leaving. And Jason doesn't sigh with relief at all, because Dick doesn't bother him nearly as much as the smiling smug bastard liked to think.

This leaves Jason and Alfred alone, and yeah a lot of the tension left with Dick, but it's still a tad bit awkward, and Jason still isn't eating.

"I suppose I'll take my leave now too," Alfred calls walking toward the door "Master Jason, I know that you're not at all jealous of Master Bruce's relationship with Master Dick," and here Alfred pauses to give Jason a look that clearly says don't try to deny it "but I believe you should know that Master Dick's arrival doesn't change Master Bruce and your relationship." Then Alfred is gone and Jason is alone with the tea and cookies.

Jason doesn't think there's any truth to what Alfred says at all, and the butlers words certainly don't have anything to do with Jason's suddenly very starved appetite. He's just hungry because he hasn't eaten all day Jason tells himself biting into one of the cookies.


	5. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew a boy named Tim once, he was my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to introduce Tim to this storyline somehow and was really inspired by an episode of Law and Order: SVU about child prostitution. Long story short this little girl managed to escape with the help of a boy named Daniel, who they spent a majority of the episode looking for. So then I figured that Tim could be a prostitute too, so I wrote this as kind of an explanation to introduce Tim. I have one other fic to get done before I can bring him in permanent like. Please enjoy, feedback means a lot.

"Who's Tim?"

The question takes Jason by surprise and leaves him speechless, Alfred decides to elaborate.

"Tim, you keep saying his name in your sleep."

Jason knows that by 'saying' Alfred probably meant screaming, but he's nice enough to not actually say it.

"He's nobody I know." Jason says, but his tone is so blank it's painfully obvious it's a lie.

It's quiet for a long moment, and Jason thinks that maybe it's because Alfred is just going to let the issue go.

"I've always thought that strangers in my dreams, no matter how odd they may seem, are based off of someone I know, or have seen before." Alfred says this like it's just some trivial bit of information of little importance, but then most of the time Alfred spoke as though everything he says isn't that big a deal, it's part of why he was so easy to talk to.

Jason knows this whole conversation would be a lot easier if he at least tries, and he trusts Alfred, sort of.

"I knew a boy named Tim once, he was my friend." Jason smiles for an instant, a bittersweet smile (the kind Alfred saw Dick wear when he was remembering his own parents), but it's gone in a second and he's scowling again. "I haven't seen him in years." he says softly.

There's a flash of something across Jason's face that Alfred recognizes as guilt, he decides that it's time to change the subject. And it's not long before they both leave the room in favor tea and

Gingersnaps.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to let anything happened to you."

"You promise?"

"I swear."


	6. Nyctophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Jason knows that there's nothing coming for him in the dark, he knows that there's no such thing as monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set somewhere in the near future of my hooker!jason au when Bruce and Jason start boinking each other. I'm not even sure where the inspiration for this fic came but nonetheless here it is before you in all it's angsty glory.

Although Jason will never admit it out loud, he's absolutely terrified of the dark. He tries to hide it best he can. But Bruce figures it out soon enough. Jason never let's Bruce fuck him without the light on and he can't fall asleep with the light off. It's not so much that Jason is afraid of the dark itself so much as the things that can happen in the dark.

In the dark Jason can't see Bruce's face he can't tell whether or not Bruce is Bruce. And he knows that it is Bruce in his head but his body doesn't know that. Someone is touching him in the dark and he knows it's Bruce there's no one else that touches Jason the way he does. It's all soft and slow and sweet and gentle but hard at the same time, like Bruce.

And Jason knows that there's nothing coming for him in the dark, he knows that there's no such thing as monsters-

Except for the ones that looked normal. They ate coffee and went to work, they waved hello and fucking smiled at you like they were normal too. But Jason could tell their auras were black and when they smiled at him he could tell what they were. They looked so fucking normal but once they got you alone they became these monsters. They bent you and broke you made you cry and bleed and beg and were never satisfied, they always wanted more. And they'd keep coming back until you had nothing left to give until you were nothing.

Jason knows there aren't monsters coming for him and he knows its Bruce next to him. He knows all this but it doesn't stop the dread from pooling at the pit of his stomach whenever the lights go out at night.


End file.
